


willow

by patroclusstars



Series: evermore x deancas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lyric fic, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pre-Slash, based on Willow by Taylor Swift, mentions of abuse, taylor is a heller sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclusstars/pseuds/patroclusstars
Summary: The more that you say, the less I knowWherever you stray, I followCastiel, the angel of Thursday, would follow Dean anywhere.or; willow by taylor swift but its cas talking to dean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: evermore x deancas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055471
Kudos: 28





	willow

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic in a series of ? eight? I plan on doing based off of evermore songs!! enjoy i wrote this in like 30 minutes
> 
> !!!!!!! TW: mentions of abuse after the lyrics
> 
> "show me the places where the others gave you scars"

I'm like the water when your ship rolled in that night  
Rough on the surface, but you cut through like a knife

One single human was never supposed to cause so much trouble. In all of Castiel’s many, many years, he had never encountered anyone quite like Dean Winchester. Plagues, death, millions of people crying out for help would not catch his eye like Dean had. The Righteous Man, Michael’s Sword. Their first official encounter was never even supposed to happen. Castiel was a warrior, not a babysitter. He was never supposed to make contact with Dean, especially not mere days after he was pulled from Hell. He was a soldier, he obeyed without question and did his job. This was not his job.

But nevertheless, it was too late to fix his mistake. From the moment he saw Dean in that barn he knew his life would never be the same. Castiel almost relished the look in Dean’s eyes when the demon blade didn’t affect the angel.

“I am power. You have never met anything like me, but I have met thousands of you,” He almost said.

That turned out to be false. Dean Winchester was one of a kind, and deep in Castiel’s very being, he knew that. As much as he pretended to be unaffected, continuing his work, he knew.

The more that you say, the less I know  
Wherever you stray, I follow

Castiel, the angel of Thursday, would follow Dean anywhere. Hell. Purgatory. He didn’t even need to ask before,

“I’ll go with you Dean.”

I'm begging for you to take my hand  
Wreck my plans, that's my man

Dean was probably the only being in creation that could have gotten Cas to stop once he got started. Both so stubborn, but Cas would do anything for his human, so Dean would ultimately win.

It didn’t matter to Cas if his plans were ruined, as long as Dean was still there, still talking to him.

Wait for the signal, and I'll meet you after dark  
Show me the places where the others gave you scars

Before Mary was brought back, after they returned from the past, Dean got drunk with Cas and told him everything that happened with his family. What his mom did, her deal, her death. His dad, his obsession, his abuse, drinking, and death. Tears welling in his eyes, he told the seraph how much his upbringing had hurt him. John ignoring his children for weeks on end, forcing Dean to steal or hustle or… 

Things he’d rather not have done just to make money.

Cas didn’t ask for details, but he remade Dean’s soul. Piece by piece. He knew the depth of hurt, the long scars that Dean carried with him every single day, had carried his whole life. 

There were so many things Cas could have said in that moment, Dean’s eyes, shining with tears and his soul, bared to the man in front of him. Practically naked. Cas, knowing Dean, just put his hand on the shaking one in front of him, firmly gripping the sweat slicked palm. He looked Dean in the eye and nodded. Dean smiled, a soft one he saved for his family. For Cas.

Now this is an open-shut case  
I guess I should'a known from the look on your face  
Every bait-and-switch was a work of art

It’s easy to condemn actions later, after they’ve happened, after the damage was done. “I love you” never should have happened. Dean wasn’t ready, Cas himself barely was.

‘God,’ Cas thought, ‘The look on his face when I said it was goodbye.’ Heart wrenching. If he traveled back in time, just fifteen years ago, and told his past self that he would sacrifice himself to the Empty to save Dean Winchester, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, would have stabbed him without so much as a second glance.

But Dean, Dean was beautiful. He always had been. Even covered in blood or sweat or tears, as a demon, dead, in purgatory. It didn’t matter. It never mattered to Cas. Still beautiful, still Dean Winchester.


End file.
